The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to architectures for wireless avionics communication networks.
Aircrafts are equipped with monitoring systems to collect different types of data. Data is collected to ensure the safety and reliability of the aircraft systems. The information gathered is used to target improvements to the functioning of the systems and maintenance to reduce the downtime for the aircrafts. These monitoring systems provide the ability to obtain in-flight data as well as data generated during ground/taxi operations.